Like Father, Like Daughter
by SParkie96
Summary: What if Joker's wife hadn't died when she had been shot? What if, instead, she had survived and was confined to a wheelchair? What if their unborn child had survived as well and was born a girl? This is the story of Clarice Napier. Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T- slight M for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father, Like Daughter **

* * *

**Summary: What if Joker's wife hadn't died when she had been shot? What if, instead, she had survived and was confined to a wheelchair? What if their unborn child had survived as well and was born a girl? This is the story of Clarice Napier; the Biological Daughter of the Joker and how she became the Clown themed terror that is Clownette. It is also an AU- Teen Hero Verse.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I decided to create a fanfic for one of my OC's Clarice Napier aka Clownette. She was created one day after I had read a fanfic where Joker kept mentioning a "Jeannie". I first thought it was an OC, until I had done research. I found out that Jeannie Kerr, was actually the pregnant wife of Jack Napier prior to him becoming the Joker. More research revealed that she and his child had been killed in the comic "The Killing Joke". I thought, "What if he's not nuts? What if he is just getting back at Society for giving him such a bad life?". **

**Then another thought came to mind...what would have happened if Jeannie had survived getting shot and gave birth without the Joker knowing? What if Jeannie just became confined to a wheelchair, raising the child without its father. Then the light-bulb in my head went off and...well you'll just have to read this. I decided to put this in my "Teen Heroes Universe" because it is an alternate universe where Marvel, DC, as well as other characters exist in the same World. For any confusion regarding OC's and teams, and which universe characters are from (ex. Robin aka Dick Grayson is Young Justice, where he is thirteen), see my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. All others belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Gotham City (1995)...**

* * *

It was a very dreary September night in Gotham City. A thunderstorm roared throughout the sky as lightning struck the pavement below, illuminating the night in bright flashes of light. Along the long block full of apartment buildings, a unmarked white van pulled up in front of one of the complexes. From the vehicle, a cluster of men in Armani pin-stripe suits emerged from inside. They were armed with large guns and looked quite out of place. Tucking their weapons in their jackets, they kicked open the door of the complex and made their way up the stairs.

From outside, no one could see what was going on. All was quiet, except with the sounds of the rolling storm. Then, a scream pierced the silence as the sound of gunshots could also be heard. Moments later, the cluster of men emerged from inside the apartment complex. They looked panicked as they quickly hurried to their van. Without looking back, they drove off into the night.

A couple hours later, an ambulance showed up outside. The medics on board went inside with a gurney. When they came back out, a blond woman laid on the gurney, bloodied in several areas. Her pregnant belly was dampened with blood and fluid. The cops had shown up shortly after the ambulance, asking various witnesses what had happened. Another woman, a red-haired women who was also pregnant, was in hysterics as the police asked what had happened. She explained that she had been visiting her sister when they had heard the gunshots. The women went to investigate the noises and discovered the blond woman. They thanked her as the sister of the red-head got into their car and drove them both back to New York.

Elsewhere, at a local bar, the husband of the wounded blond had just received a call from the gang that had seemingly murdered her. They informed him that he had nothing to hold him back and that they would see him at Ace Chemicals in a couple minutes. He left shortly after receiving the call, tipping the bartender. He and the gang disappeared inside the chemical plant.

Back at Gotham General, the doctors rushed the blond woman to the ER. The head doctor was surprised to see that the blond was still alive and had to rush to one of the rooms to retrieve the equally alive baby inside of her. When they got there, they prepped the woman for an Emergency C-Section. They wanted her to go natural, but she was unable to feel from her waist down. This made them work faster as they kept both the mother and child alive. After a bloody surgery, the baby was taken out. The doctor looked down at the newborn as it laid still in his arms. When hope seemed lost, the baby gave a small cough before releasing a scream.

As the baby's cries could be heard at Gotham General, a whole different being had been born at Ace Chemicals as crazed laughter could be heard from inside the chemical plant. Gotham would never be the same from this day forward.

* * *

**I tweaked the story a bit to work with YJ story arc, making it so that Joker had already become Joker before he met Batman. Mainly because Batman is like, thirty in the Young Justice verse. But hey, this is an alternate universe, so anything could happen. Feedback appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Father, Like Daughter **

* * *

**Summary: What if Joker's wife hadn't died when she had been shot? What if, instead, she had survived and was confined to a wheelchair? What if their unborn child had survived as well and was born a girl? This is the story of Clarice Napier; the Biological Daughter of the Joker and how she became the Clown themed terror that is Clownette. It is also an AU- Teen Hero Verse.**

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention that this story actually takes place about three years ago, and switches time frames. Please pay attention to the times given in order to keep up. My OC (Sami) is about fifteen presently, but thirteen when she meets Clarice Napier. Robin/Dick Grayson would actually be ten, so about his second or third year of being Robin. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. All others belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor (2011)...**

* * *

It was about one o'clock in the morning at Wayne Manor. The moon was still high in the sky; its pale rays gave dim light to the Earth below. A dark figure disturbed the nearby surroundings, rustling bushes and stepping on the grass below their feet as it made its way to the Manor. The figure stopped below the wall that surrounded the property like a fortress, twirling something above its head before throwing it at the Manor's window. After the hook latched on to the outside sill, the figure climbed up the rope and into the opened window.

She did it. She actually freaking did it. She successfully snuck into Wayne Manor undetected and without damaging herself or her surroundings. Now, all she had to do was sneak into the daughter's room in the same fashion and she was in the clear. The figure had painted black lips, which twisted into a demented, but satisfied, smile.

* * *

Inside the room, fifteen year old Sami Parker stared up at the navy blue canopy draped over top of the bed posts, arms sprawled above her head. Great, looks like she was about to have another restless night at Wayne Manor. Though she loved her new found family members, she really was not too fond of staying the night in Gotham. They were just way too nerve wracking and way too calm in the Manor, not to mention long. Bruce had become much stricter than usual and so damn serious. Just the smallest things seemed to irritate him anymore,

Including her dog Saber.

Her faithful canine was not with her at the moment. Bruce saw the Siberian Husky/Wolf hybrid a safety hazard to everyone who lived in the Manor. It was understandable from his perspective, but Saber really would not hurt anyone unless he thought that they were a threat to the family. He was a guard dog! He was just doing his job!

'_Maybe he just doesn't like him_.' Sami thought to herself.

A groan escaped her lips as she turned over on to her side uncomfortably, but that did not seem to help at all. In fact, it only made it more uncomfortable. She felt too isolated in her room here. Normally, she preferred isolation, but tonight, she just wanted Saber by her side.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a crash in the room next door. She sat shot up out of bed as she looked at the wall opposite from her bed. She gave the wall a skeptical look, but then relaxed. Thinking that maybe a raccoon had gotten in through one of the vents or windows, she slowly laid back down in her bed.

Just before she could get comfortable another crash was heard, making her jump out of her bed. That was way too loud and heavy sounding to be a raccoon. She reached into the bedside table and pulled out one of her handguns, switching the safety off. She slowly and cautiously made her way to the door, ready to strike should something happen. Another bang could be heard, as well as a human sounding grunt. What the hell was going on in there?

* * *

The figure brushed herself off before she stood. Okay, so there weren't any other ways of getting into the room without breaking a couple of things. Something else tipped over and smashed. Great, now the brat next door would hear her and know she was here,

"Damn it." She whispered in the dark.

She stepped over various glass shards scattered all across the floor. She slipped on something else and took out the vanity. Great, more shards to add to the already huge pile of glass. Now there was also a nice pile of broken wood to add to her little collection. And now she had gotten a splinter. And now there was also evidence that could possibly expose her identity,

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she whispered loudly.

* * *

The brunette jumped and looked around in confusion. What the hell was that now? Who ever this robber was, obviously never broke into a house before. She rolled her eyes and continued to make her way to the room, gun still cocked and loaded. The sound of breaking objects ceased, the intruder now attempting to keep quiet.

Unfortunately, their presence was already known. Now one of the occupants knew there was an unknown in the mansion.

Footsteps behind her made Sami whip around, gun aimed. Her wrist had been snatched out of the air and twisted into a painful angle, the gun wrenched out of her fingers. A very tired and annoyed looking Bruce Wayne looked down at her, holding the weapon at arms' length away from the young brunette. He raised a finger to his lips and motioned with his hand to proceed forward. Though pissed that her gun had been confiscated, Sami proceeded anyway. Flicking on the safety, Bruce tucked the weapon into the back of his pajama pants and followed. They stuck to the walls, cautious about their every movement.

* * *

The intruder threw the broken pieces of wood out the window, being sure that they were the pieces that held her DNA. She reminded herself to burn those as soon as she was done here. As she turned toward the door, it burst open in her face. She yelped in fear and ducked under a desk sitting against the nearest wall. She turned to look at the newcomers and glared at the tall man, but gave a twisted smile when her toxic green eyes fell on the man's companion, the daughter.

'_There's my Baby-Bat.' _the intruder thought, smiling at the girl.

* * *

Bruce raised a brow as he scanned the room. Clearly, this intruder knew nothing about being careful when breaking and entering. The room itself was nearly in shambles except for a desk in which the intruder was crouched under. A blond girl around Sami's age. The newcomer looked like a Joker/Harley Quinn Impersonator. The girl wore a red, green, and purple checkered corset on top of a black, long-sleeved shirt. She wore a tutu with the same colors on top of black, ripped tights and combat boots. Her face was painted to look like a female Joker, with Harley Quinn's added eye-shadow, lipstick, and blush. The girl's face was painted white, but her exposed neck and hands looked normal otherwise.

Well, except for her fingers. They looked like they were burnt at the tips, each finger-tip black in color.

The billionaire looked down at Sami, who was squinting to see their intruder. She slowly and cautiously moved toward the other girl, ready to attack if necessary. Though she moved toward the other, the clown girl just stayed still, watching like a predator watching its prey. Her creepy smile never faltered as she watched.

"Claire? What the hell are you doing here?" Sami asked with sudden realization.

The girl tilted her head in a maniac way, "Oh. It seems my dear Baby-Bat has gone delusional There is no Claire here, Batsy-Darling."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Seriously, what the hell are you doing?" Sami asked, standing still.

The clown, "Claire", let out a psychotic laugh, causing Bruce to stand in a defensive stance. Sami winced at the sudden sound. The clown gripped at the underside of the desk as she slid out from under it. She stood up slowly, cracking her neck as well as the rest of her joints causing them to pop. She approached the brunette, causing Bruce to reach out toward Sami in order to pull her away from the psychotic blond. The brunette stood firm, holding her position as Claire now stood almost chest-to-chest with the Teen Hero.

"That...was a good one, Darling. You should really tell jokes more often, you're quite funny. Not nearly as rigid as your friend the Batman." Claire said, laying a hand on Sami's shoulder. The brunette shrugged it off and backed away slightly, glaring almost hatefully at the blond. Bruce watched carefully. Never once had he been so unsure of what the Teen Hero was about to do next. For once, the girl was unreadable, even to him. The clown girl just giggled in amusement, much like the Joker had done dozens of times to Bruce.

"Oh, Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. Why must you constantly avoid me? Am I no longer good enough for you, Little Bat?" Claire asked.

Sami rolled her eyes and released a frustrated sigh, "Stop calling me that! What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing Bat-"

"Can you not?! Knock it off! You're not the Joker and I'm not the Batman! You are Claire Napier! You may be Joker's daughter, but you're not him! Stop talking like him!" Sami hollered in frustration.

Bruce gave the brunette a confused look. Napier? The Joker's name was Napier? How the hell did Sami manage to find that out? Bruce shuddered at the thought of someone actually having a child with the Clown Prince of Crime. As for the name of "Napier", he would have to further research that later on after he and Sami had dealt with this intruder. Speaking of which, said intruder had just pulled out a knife. She slowly traced around Sami's mouth with the small blade, causing the Teen Hero to tense up in her spot.

"But Batsy, are we not fated to become like them in the end? To dance the dance of the Clown and the Bat? Will you dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" Claire asked.

"Been there, done that. Wasn't as nice as it sounded. To answer your previous questions: no, we're not "fated" to become like them. If you just leave your father's side and seek out help we can-"

"We can what, Bats? Can't you see? There is no help for people like us. No one can understand what we are." and with that, Claire shoved at Sami.

The action caused the brunette to stumble slightly, but not fall. She instead tackled the clown to the floor, pinning the blonde's arms above her head. The blond grunted and thrashed as she tried to break free of the other's hold. With the skill of an acrobat, the clown wrapped her legs around Sami's middle and pushed her down with her legs. This caused Sami to slam her head down on the hardwood flooring, and also caused her to release the clown. Claire used this to her advantage as she pounced on the brunette. With great force, she brought her hand down and stabbed Sami in the shoulder with the knife. Sami screamed in pain.

Before she could repeat the action, Bruce then punched the blonde in the face. The blow was hard enough to knock the blond unconscious as she fell back and off of Sami. The brunette looked up at Bruce, silently thanking him for his intervention. She then turned her attention back to the now unconscious blond, giving the girl a look of pity.

"What has Joker done to you?" Sami whispered.

* * *

**End of chapter. Will update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Like Father, Like Daughter **

* * *

**Summary: What if Joker's wife hadn't died when she had been shot? What if, instead, she had survived and was confined to a wheelchair? What if their unborn child had survived as well and was born a girl? This is the story of Clarice Napier; the Biological Daughter of the Joker and how she became the Clown themed terror that is Clownette. It is also an AU- Teen Hero Verse.**

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. All others belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor (2011)...**

* * *

After accidentally waking up Alfred with their ruckus, Sami and Bruce quickly (and semi-quietly) moved their clowny intruder to one of the holding cells in the Batcave. Sami had suggested taking the clown girl to a normal detention center, but Bruce rejected the idea. The clown girl knew his and Dick's secret identities so they could not risk her exposing them. That and she already knew their secret identities, so it would not shock her if she woke up in the Batcave.

Speaking of secret identities, Bruce still hadn't gotten an explanation from Sami about how she was affiliated with this clown girl. Judging by the way Sami was acting, he wasn't getting that explanation tonight anyhow. The brunette was acting very standoffish and was more concerned about the clown than the fact that the clown had broken into the Manor. Which only made Bruce all the more curious as well as suspicious. Who was this girl? And why did Samantha care about her so much to _**not **_want to take her to Arkham? The clown obviously knew their secret identities, but how?

Sami bit her thumb, looking downward toward the direction of the detention cells. She had not seen Clarice since the incident at Arkham Asylum. After Joker had been defeated, Sami had gone down to the Arkham Main Gate to apprehend Clarice. Only to find out that the blonde had somehow gotten out of her cuffs and escaped before the GC SWAT Units had shown up. When she questioned Gordon as well as other officers of the GCPD, they said that the clown girl had been long gone by the time help had shown up. Clarice had been able to stay out from under the radar ever since.

What the hell had happened between then and now?

* * *

**Two Years Ago...**

* * *

A huff escaped the thirteen year-old as Sami Parker stared out the window of the classroom. Usually she would be more interested in History, but considering Professor Rotwood was filling in for Ms. Dee, she made today an exception. She was not exactly interested in the existence of "Fairies" or "Dragons". The sound of the classroom door opening drew Sami's attention back to the front of the room.

The school secretary, Mrs. Lamor came in with a blonde girl at her side. This peaked Sami's curiosity as she sat up in her seat. Mrs. Lamor handed a note to Rotwood, who read over it with a look of annoyance. The blond girl kept her eyes cast downward kicking at some nonexistent dirt on the floor. Sami scanned over the other girl's form. The blonde's possibly long hair was pulled into two pigtails making her hair look longer and puffier, the tips were dyed purple. She had black eyeliner and shadow on her eyes which were a pale green color. Dark red lipstick on her lips. She wore all black, a black band tee, black skinny jeans and converse. She also wore black and white striped fingerless gloves, bangle bracelets clanging with her movements. Her backpack was white and decorated with a colorful splatter-paint effect. Overall, she seemed very interesting.

Rotwood cleared his throat as Lamor left the room, "Class. Today we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Clarice Napier, and had just transferred from Gotham City. Interesting." he explained.

As soon as "Gotham City" passed through Rotwood's lips, the class broke into silent murmurs. Several whispering about how dangerous the city was. Others were already thinking of nicknames for the girl, several of which consisted of Gotham Stereotypes like "Clown Girl" or "Arkham Inmate". Sami exchanged shocked looks with Jack Dublin, who sat to her right. They earned confused looks from Kim and Ron, whom sat in front of the both of them. Jake Long, who sat behind Jack, asked what the big deal with Gotham was. Jack silently filled the American Dragon as well as the red-head and blonde the "Deal" with Gotham. He even spoke of the "Big Bad Bat" a vigilante that SHIELD claimed to be a bad guy who was stepping on the toes of the GCPD. Other SHIELD stories said "The Batman" was half-man, half-bat. A creature that would abduct and torture SHIELD Agents and "Junior Superheroes".

Kim shook her head, "You actually bought those stories?" she asked with a chuckle.

Jack shrugged, "I guess. We've never actually _seen _the Bat up close." he explained.

"No one has. At least, that's what they've told us." Sami added.

At this point, Rotwood was focusing on calming down the class. Once the students quieted down, Rotwood instructed Clarice that she take a seat in the back. The blonde nodded as she nervously made her way to the back of the classroom. She had accidentally stubbed her toe on a desk nearly tripping in the process, earning a roar of laughter from Bonnie and her posse. Someone, probably Brad Morton, called her a freak. Jake promptly told the football player to "Shut the Hell Up", earning him a glare from the other. The girl blushed in embarrassment, apologizing to the kid in the desk before shuffling quickly to the seat behind Sami. The blonde sat down and slumped into her seat. She did not even bother to unpack her things before she put her head down on the desk, arms hiding her face.

"Well then..." Rotwood said as he continued on with his lesson.

With a sigh, Sami went back to staring out of the window. The sun was covered with clouds as a warning for the impending thunderstorm that was approaching. It was...calming and beautiful in her opinion. The feeling of someone tapping on her shoulder caught her attention. She turned around slightly to the new girl, who held a note in her grasp. With a shy smile, Sami accepted the note and quietly unfolded it under her desk.

In bold, pink letters on the page, the girl told her her name and asked Sami for hers. A smile graced the brunette's lips as she wrote her name in black ink. She folded the paper back up before handing it back to Clarice. Out of the corner of her eye, Sami could see that Clarice had extended her arm toward her. A chuckle passed the brunette's lips as she tried her best to shake the other's hand. She succeeded, but done it in an awkward manner.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Parker." Clarice said with a chuckle of her own.

* * *

**Batcave, Present Day**

* * *

Sami looked down at the currently unconscious girl with a look of concern. The blonde laid motionless inside of the cell, her chest rose and fell peacefully. A crazed grin remained on her face, even in sleep. A shaking breath escaped the brunette, feeling quite uneasy at the moment. There were so many questions revolving in her mind, not exactly sure what to do. Apart of her wanted to wake the girl from her temporary slumber while the other part said to leave her for Batman. That she was done covering the other's ass and that she was not responsible for whatever happens to Clarice.

Another sigh escaped her as she ran her hand through her hair. She knew she could not do that to the other. Sami had made a promise to Clarice's mother that she would protect her and would help her. Even if whatever trouble Clarice had somehow gotten herself into, she would try to get her out of it. She tightened her fist in frustration as she turned away from the cell.

"Damn it, Dad. Why didn't you teach me to not make promises that I could not keep?" Sami asked, looking toward the ceiling of the Batcave for some kind of guidance.

If anyone heard her, they would know she was _not _referring to Bruce.

* * *

**End of Chapter. Update coming soon. **


End file.
